The New Singing Prophecy
by PheonixFire166
Summary: It's been 3 years since Takuto had been revived and not a single drop of memory has returned to him. Mitsuki had given up trying to help him remember, until a new prophecy that concerned both her and Takuto arises and only she can solve this mystery.
1. Prologue

hihi!!! This is my first fan fic, so go easy!

Hope you like it! Review too . 

kay, i'll shut up now. Enjoy!

_**Prologue:**_

_Six cloaked shadows, creeping towards the city. They headed to the temple, floating an inch above the ground. A slight chill descended in the air, awakening the caretaker._

_"Who's there?!" He yelled into the empty silence, limping outside. He peered into the darkness, his eyesight wavering. Suddenly, dark whispering filled his head, sending chills down his spine._

_Emit si ti_

_Derevoc eb llahs noom eht_

_Reverof edaf llahs thgil si dna_

_The scream sliced through the air, slowly descending into the scales of silence._

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Notes:**_

_**Bakaidiot .**_

_**Gomenasaisorry**_

_**Neehey...**_

_**Naniwhat is it?**_

When things are _italicized_, it's the thoughts of the characters/flasbacks

_**Chapter 1**_

"Takuto no BA-KA!!" She slammed the sliding door shut, her red cheeks glowing brightly under the light. 15-year-old Kouyama Mitsuki sighed and rubbed her face, attempting to get rid of her blushing. Her dark, brown hair slid down in smooth shiny waves and her brown eyes sparkled in the same amount of embarrassment that showed on her face. She held on hand on the sliding door and one hand on her white towel. The steam from the emptying tub floated into the air and out the window.

"Gomenasai, Mitsuki. I had something on my mind." Takuto said sheepishly.

"You _always_ have something on your mind," Mitsuki muttered, slightly annoyed. Shaking her head, she quickly dressed in a simple T-shirt with a star on it and a blue mini-jean-skirt. The heat was starting to disperse now, and her blush faded away. She pushed her hair back and opened the door to show a still-sheepishly blushing Takuto. His black hair was tied back by a simple pink ribbon, as usual, and his blue eyes shined with apology.

"Are you done?" he asked, putting his hand to his head and ruffling his hair.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully now, pushing that little incident away from her mind. He beamed, ruffling her wet hair. They went over to her little brown sliding door and they opened it up. The fresh breeze blew in and Mitsuki sighed with pleasure. _The last day of school holidays_._ I wonder how Aya-chan and the others are doing_. _Aah, I wish I knew someone who I could completely confide everything about what's happened the last few years to...Takuto just doesn't really seem to be able to accept it._

"You don't have school or work today, right?" Takuto asked cheerfully.

"Yup! You too?" Mitsuki said steadily, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Wanna go somewhere?" He asked in the same tone, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Mm!" Mitsuki beamed and nodded at the prospect of going out with him, the first time in a long time. "Let's go!" she chanced her clothes into a black strap shirt in the inside with a red and white jacket on top. A little white star sat in the corner. She also wore a pink and purple polka-dotted skirt and long brown boots and quickly put on a pink hat to cover her face. Takuto grabbed a black shirt and a blue hoodie to cover his face. They immediately went out, creeping past a singing Tanaka and out the gates. They laughed and chatted continuously as they walked down to a remote town.

The light was still high in the sky, and everyone was so busy with buying food for dinner that they were completely ignored. They cheerfully walked along, Mitsuki occasionally turning to a stall and exploring its contents. They ended up in an area close to the beach. The sun was already starting to set and the red and orange lights of the sun shimmered across the sea. They sat down on the beach, their hands gently entwined. Mitsuki let out a little relaxed sigh of contentment. "Aaah. Today was so fun," she beamed, laughing as she jumped up and ran around the beach. Takuto sighed with exaggerated disappointment.

"You're so childish," chuckling at her outraged expression.

"Well SOR-RY!" she said, blushing furiously.

"I'm just kidding. Calm down, calm _down_," he said, laughing all the more as she attacked him ferociously. They continued to struggle for a while until the area darkened dramatically and a slight chill descended in the air. Takuto was immediately alert and cautious, while Mitsuki stood up, curious and also cautious.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Mm." Takuto nodded, walking forwards. Without warning, a strange, hissing kind of chant hung in the air.

_Emit si ti_

_Derevoc eb llahs noom eht_

_Reverof edaf llahs thgil si dna_

It continued to repeat and repeat, growing ever-closer. Mitsuki felt her mind suddenly go blank and her eyes turned the colour of opaque, shining unnaturally bright. Suddenly, she felt her own feet drag her along towards the sea. She could hear Takuto yelling at her, asking her what she was doing.

_It's calling me...Wh-what's going on?! Ta-Takuto?! Help me!_

Heheheh Don't you just _love_ cliffhangers? Sorry that I haven't undated in so long. And that it's so short No time TT I'll update asap so don't worry P More TxM romance coming up x3 AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_It's calling me...Wh-what's going on?! Ta-Takuto?! Help me!_

"O-oi! Mitsuki! What are you doing?" Takuto shouted, his voice starting to edge towards a higher note.

_I don't know. I don't know. _In a spur, Mitsuki's head seemed to clear of all things and became a blank slate. She felt herself drifting away from her consciouness. _No!_

Takuto frowned, worry creasing his forehead. Suddenly, much to his relief, Mitsuki turned around. But whatever relief he had felt before disappeared the minute he looked into her eyes. Her sparkling, chocolate brown eyes had disappeared and dulled into an unpleasant murky colour. It seemed to swirl around in her eyes. Suddenly, light seemed to surround her at the same time that the wind picked up speed, blowing so strongly that Takuto even felt himself lifting off the ground. Gritting his teeth, he looked up, yelling. "Mitsuki!"

_Takuto!_

As soon as it had all started, the sky brightened and the wind stopped. The dangerous waves behind them smoothed out into little small waves. Takuto looked around, still shocked to the core. He turned to Mitsuki. Mitsuki suddenly felt her body return to her and she slipped to the ground. Worried, Takuto ran to her and put a supporting hand on her back.

"You okay?" She shivered unpleasantly, suddenly completely drained of energy.

"Yeah…" she said softly. Her eyes were clearly showed the worry that she felt. "What happened?"

Takuto hesitated, utterly unsure. "Something supernatural." he said, his statement almost like a question. Mitsuki nodded. All happy thoughts from before had disappeared, and a gnawing worry lazed around in her mind. _What was that? Is something wrong with me? Did a shinigami do that?_ She looked up and scanned the area. The other people who walked along the shores acted as if nothing happened. Was it just an act or was it reality? Did it just happen to them? She was brought back to reality as she felt the ground falling away below her.

"Takuto!" She yelped as he picked her up bridal-style. She blushed furiously. "What are you doing? So many people can see." It was quite true. The shoppers and stragglers around the area glanced away, some whispering and other glaring obstinately. But Takuto just laughed.

"Would you rather that I threw you over my shoulder?" Mitsuki glared at him and threw her arms around his neck, tightening to a stronghold as she swung herself to his back. He staggered for a second and returned the same glare. She giggled and stuck out her tongue. Sighing in desperation, Takuto wrapped his arms around Mitsuki's legs and started forward, doing his best to ignore the even further shocked stares from others. "You're such a hopeless kid."

Her only response was a tighter hold on his neck. He chuckled, his throat slightly constricted. They continued down the lane, both of them hiding their worries the best they could from each other. Each had their own thoughts as they turned the final corner towards Mitsuki's house. The silence between them was an unusual aspect that only turned up from time to time. It was clear to both what was on each other minds.

What just happened?

* * *

"Tadaima, Obaa-chan," Mitsuki kicked off her shoes and carefully put them on the shoe rack. Obaa-chan hated any kind of mess.

"Okarinasai, Mitsuki." Once again, her grandmother wore a long, formal kimono and had her grey hair tied up in a bun. Two years ago, you still would've seen cold, sharp eyes peering to you, but now it has softened dramatically. And her eyes are much softer and emotional than before. Mitsuki beamed as she remembered this and bounded up to hug her grandmother.

"Obaa-chan, when is dinner?" She asked, shuffling her plans through her head.

"You should ask Tanaka-san that question." Obaa-chan, huffed, walking away from the hug. Mitsuki immediately turned and ran off, searching for her silly maid. She found her with, as always, two earphones stuck in her ear. "Tanaka-san."

The maid continued with her bopping and sweeping. "Tanaka-san. Tanaka-san! TANAKA-SAN!" Swirling around, Tanaka attempted to hide away the ear phones, but seeing Mitsuki, she simply smiled sweetly and said, "Nani, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki smiled back. "When's dinner?"

"6:30" It was clear that she wanted to go back to her music. Mitsuki giggled.

"Arigatou." She ran off to her old house again, which now became her working area for her songs and music.

"Mitsuki, be careful not to use your throat so much!" Tanaka shouted after her liege's granddaughter worriedly. Mitsuki rolled her eyes. It's already been over three years since the operation, since she started talking again! How can she not have healed? But she still turned around and smiled gratefully before darting away. Tanaka shook her head and plugged the earphones back in.

By the time she got to the house, she's been running around so much that she was panting. Perspiration dripped from her face and she went into the bathroom for a quick wash for her face. Coming out refreshed, she decided to work on her composing, but even when she picked up the pen, the only thoughts that can to her head now was from the beach this afternoon. She drifted away, replaying everything that happened for almost the tenth time. But still, nothing made sense to her. It probably wasn't the shinigami, but she could ask Meroko or Izumi-kun in time.

She frowned. If it wasn't the shinigami, was there another supernatural power messing with her again? Almost immediately, Takuto's face flashed in mind. Her heart that was so curious immediately felt as heavy as lead. Takuto. Three years. Mitsuki sighed and got up, getting some tea to help her concentration. But it still managed to get back to the same place.

Suddenly, among all the other thoughts, a warning flashed in mind.

Did she really want Takuto to remember everything? What if he, after remembering everything, changed? Her heart pounded painfully at the thought of him leaving her again. It was so clear, so obvious that, despite his doting appearance, Mitsuki did not have the full grasp of his heart. It hurt Mitsuki than she thought it originially would. Biting her lip, she held her tears at bay by thinking about the pain.

_I don't want him to go_…

* * *

(It's kinda weird for people in Japan to show affection in the streets. People find it inappropriate.)

Sooo sorry for not writing for so long I completely forgot

anyways, here's chapter 2, sorry that it's short, but when i get on a roll, it'll get longer

Have fun XD


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hii Here's the third chapter xD Enjoy!!

* * *

_I don't want him to go…_

"Eeeehh?! A new drama?!" Mitsuki shouted, her eyes wide with shock. "B-but I can't even act! I can only sing!"

"Sssh, Mitsuki, calm down!" Ooshige-san said nervously, giving apologetic grins to her disturbed coworkers. "I know, but Mr. Sakashi said that he wanted you to act no matter what. And you know he gets 30 of the box ticketing" She frowned, as if remembering the conversation. Then, she shook her head and smiled happily. "Well, this will raise your popularity, so you should be able to get first place this time." She winked. Mitsuki froze. She really did want to get the chance to convey her feelings to more people who liked her songs. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it." Ooshige-san jumped up and squealed happily, completely ignoring the glares now.

"Yosha! You'll do fine, Mitsuki-chan, this I know." She giggled once more and slid back down on her seat. "We should have a celebratory drink."

"I'm not of age yet," Mitsuki said quickly, wincing at the memory of the last 'celebratory drink' that had taken place. It was not exactly pleasant.

"Oh, that's right." She frowned. "Oh well. I have to go now," she glanced at her watch. "Here's the script, and see you soon, Mitsuki-chan!" She darted out of the office. Mitsuki smiled and bowed to the office workers and left the room, heading off to Takuto's flat. They had agreed to meet in front of .

As she walked along the peaceful roads, she studied the script.

Characters:

Lead Girl: Wakamiya Hikaru (Kouyama Mitsuki)

Lead Boy: Satoshi Izumi (Ichii Take)

_Interesting_, she thought as she saw the name of the lead boy. Ichii Take, the most popular boy of the band "Angelic Demons", number one to the charts. He was well-known to be hard to work with and very stubborn, a natural playboy. Mitsuki sighed. _Oh well, it's for my own sake. I can handle him._

She scanned down the rest of the page until she reached the synopsis, and she started reading excitedly. Suddenly, she stopped. "Eh…EH?!"

* * *

At Takuto's Place

Takuto yawned and stretched. He glanced at the light streaming out of the curtain slits. It was already late morning. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. _I should've slept earlier_, he thought to himself groggily. But he knew that was only an excuse. Even if he had, he would've been up most of the night, wondering about what happened in the little 'accident' with Mitsuki. Slowly, he groggily brushed his teeth and fixed his hair breifly. He changed into his usual sweatshirt and his jeans and grabbed his watch, putting it on with practiced ease.

He grabbed a cereal box and started eating, staring to the outside. It was a great day, the sun was out and the wind was comfortable. Takuto sipped his coffee comfortably leaning against the chair's back. He glanced at his watch. _11:20. Nothing much to do_, he leaned back even more and watched. But just as he was about to switch the channel, he remembered.

"Oh crap!" he yelped.

He jumped off his chair and grabbed his coat, tearing out the door and down the steps two at a time. He darted out of the apartment and tore down the road, running towards Shibuya Square. He hit several people but continued on with hurried apologies. Finally, at 11:45, he arrived and he started looking for a slightly-disguised girl with brown hair. It took a while to look among the thriving crowd, but he soon found her.

"Mitsuki!" Mitsuki looked up from a stack of paper and smiled, looking downcast. "Sorry! I lost track of time." Takuto attempted to get his breathing back to normal. His sweat coursed down his face unpleasantly. He used his sleeve to rub it off.

"It's okay!" she smiled, looking slightly happier. "I just got here ten minutes ago."

Takuto beamed. "That's good." Until he caught the look on her face and started, shocked. Tears were running courses down her face and she bit her lips, a complex emotion on her face. "E-eh!! Mitsuki! You okay?" She nodded and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, but the tears continued running. He froze, not knowing what to do as his inner self panicked. Takuto could begin to hear the disgusted whispers behind him. Finally, at an impulse, he grabbed her hand and ran out of the square, blushing furiously at grabbing her hand.

Mitsuki's head shot up, her tears getting dried by the ferocious wind from the running. She could feel the strain on her hand as she got pulled along. She blushed, all thoughts of the script flying out of her head as she enjoyed the pleasant warmth. They soon stopped at a McDonalds shop and they sat down, panting, relishing in the air conditioning. After they managed to catch their breath, they both looked up and blushed. Takuto turned away, angry with himself. Mitsuki stared at him, suspicious of they way he looked away.

"Takuto?" Mitsuki asked, tilting her head in a questioning way.

"Mitsuki, I'm really sorry for being late, and I won't do it again, so don't cry, okay?" Takuto nearly begged, his apology leaking in every part of his voice.

Mitsuki blinked, surprised. "That's what you thought I was crying about?"

Takuto started. "Isn't it?"

"No." They looked at each other for a second. And another. And another. Then burst out laughing. People around them turned and stared, scrutinizing the young couple. Mitsuki covered her mouth so she wouldn't disturb the others. _Takuto's so cute!_

Takuto, on the other hand, was thinking an entirely different thing as he laughed in relief. _It's a good thing she wasn't mad at me…wait…if it wasn't because of me that she cried, then what was it?_

It took them another moment to stop laughing, and when they finally did, Takuto went and got them some food and drinks while Mitsuki sat at the table happily. He came back and they dug in, hungry from their recent 'exercise'. They joked and laughed, just happy by being near each other. Mitsuki felt her depression leaving her and burning bliss replace it. She couldn't be happier. But Takuto couldn't hold his curiosity back any more.

"Say, Mitsuki?"

"Hmm?" she asked as she sucked on her straw.

"What were you crying about?" Almost immediately, her bright, happy mode fell down to her depressed, confused aura. Takuto immediately regretted his question. "Sorry, never mind." He said quickly. "you don't have to answer it."

Mitsuki shook her and attempted a half-hearted smile. "It's not your fault." Then, she started rummaging through her bag and, much to Takuto's curiosity, pulled out a stack of paper which, of course, was the script. She handed it to her. Takuto only had to look at it briefly to know it was a drama script. "Wow! Mitsuki this is amazing." He flipped through it excitedly. "And you're the lead girl too!" She smiled, suddenly shy. "This is great." His voice trailed off as he stopped his intent scanning and stared. Mitsuki felt her stomach mix with worry.

"Takuto?"

"Mitsuki," his voice sounded strangled. "Have you seen this yet?" Mitsuki's gut went cold.

"Y-yeah." She answered nervously.

"A kiss, huh?" He said, his voice slightly void of emotion. "And with Ichii Take, the number 1 most 'eligible bachelor'"

Mitsuki nodded, her palms sweating nervously. She knew Takuto's dislike for Ichii Take was bottomless. He considered Take a 'singer who used only his looks and his attitude, sometimes his personality, to get through with his so-so voice'. Even though she knew that Takuto accepted Take's voice most unwillingly after listening to his CD, it was obvious that he still hated him.

"That's great!" He suddenly said. Mitsuki jumped in surprise and stared at him.

"'That's great'?" she asked, trying to keep disappointment out of her voice. Takuto nodded enthusiastically.

"You're in a romance-comedy drama and you're the lead character! And you also got Director Sakashi! He's an awesome director." Takuto beamed. Mitsuki felt her anger rising.

"I haven't exactly decided to do it yet." She said, hoping for a bit of jealousy.

"Then say yes already! It's going to be so beneficial to your singing career!" Takuto jumped up and put away the tray quickly. His smile was dazzling. "Let's go celebrate." At that point, Mitsuki simply blew up.

"What do you mean 'say yes'?! It's a kiss! With another boy!" she said, completely ignoring the stares of the other costumers. "Don't you mind at all?" exasperation crept into her voice.

Takuto thought for a second. "Well, it's just a kiss, so it's all right." He beamed and pulled her out of the shop. "I'll buy you something nice, so let's go!" Mitsuki ripped her hand out of his. He turned around, surprised. Almost immediately, she felt tears come to her eyes. _Oh no, oh no_, She rubbed it quickly, but it still came out.

"Mitsuki?" he asked, in a panicky voice.

Mitsuki looked up and glared at him. "Takuto no baka!" and passed in, running back to her manager's office.

* * *

REVIEW! Please :D

Oh yeah, if any of you don't understand the very little japanese words I have here, just review and i'll answer you


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Meroko:** YAY! It's here!

**Izumi: **Didn't we just read the last chapter?

**Meroko: **grumble but i was waiting for the next chapter

**Izumi: **Fine. Whatever. Let's just read

So says Izumi xP Here's chapter 4 :D Enjoy :)

* * *

_Mitsuki looked up and glared at him. "Takuto no baka!" and passed in, running back to her manager's office._

_I really shouldn't have said that_, Mitsuki thought regretfully as she sipped some hot tea, sitting on a soft sofa in her manager's office. The warmth from the cup soothed her guilty conscience. "Have you calmed down now?" Ooshige-san said, smiling. Mitsuki nodded, smiling weakly. Her cheeks were stiff from the crying.

"I'm sorry to bother you again," she said, giggling. Ooshige laughed.

"Don't worry. You're my only job, anyways. If you're not in good shape, _then_, I'm in trouble." Ooshige looked at her purposely at this sentence. Mitsuki gulped down another mouthful of hot tea, pretending not to notice. "So, are you calm enough to tell me what happened?"

"I-I called Takuto a 'baka'" she said, embarrassed. There was silence between the two. Then Ooshige burst out laughing.

"T-That's what you were so worried over?" she tried to catch her breath, but was unsuccessful. Mitsuki looked insulted. "S-sorry, but t-that happens all the t-time. I always call Wakaouji-kun a baka," she burst out laughing.

"Who calls who a baka?" a deep male voice chuckled behind her. Ooshige-san immediately paled and whirled around to face Wakaouji-sensei.

"Wa-Wa-Wa-" she stammered. Wakaouji smiled.

"That's my name now, is it?"

"Wakaouji-sensei, konichiwa!" Mitsuki beamed and leaped to hug him. Wakaouji laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately. Mistuki smiled, happy with the usual greeting. Ooshige watched at the side, happy for the two, but somehow still jealous.

"Konichiwa, Mitsuki-chan," he said affectionately. Then, he turned back to the still pale Ooshige. "So, you were saying?" he said, smirking.

"Wa-Wa-What are you doing here?" she stammered, changing the subject quickly. Her blush deepened as she turned away.

"I have a free section today, so I thought I'd take you out to dinner. And today, Mitsuki-chan only has to memorize the script, right?" At this, Mitsuki immediately returned to her sullen mood and quieted down, flopping back down on the sofa. Wakaouji blinked, surprised. "What's with the script? I saw Takuto-kun just now, and as soon as I mentioned the script, he also went into that mood! Except it was little angrier." Mitsuki's head shot up at the sound of Takuto's name.

"Takuto?" she asked, dying for news about him. She gripped the tea cup tighter, glad that it was not made of glass, but of plain old plastic.

"Yeah. He was sitting on a park bench looking half dead." Wakaouji plunged onwards, glad to see Mitsuki's face livened up. "So I asked him what was wrong, and he just continued mumbling something about 'kiss'. Does this have something to do with the script?"

Mitsuki nodded unhappily and recounted her problem to him. He frowned. "Oh. I guess that makes sense." Then, much to her surprise, he started laughing. "Don't worry. It's not that he doesn't care. But the rest, I'm afraid you'll have to figure it out yourself." He winked and held out a hand to Ooshige-san. "Ready to go?"

Confusion flashed across her face, then realization dawned. "Oh! Right." She bustled around and grabbed her purse, waving a quick goodbye to a dejected Mitsuki. Mittsuki waved her hand half-heartedly, her smile falling off her face as she sat there, depressed.

Mitsuki sighed and stood up, bowing quickly to the office in a form of thank you before hurrying out to the streets. It was one o'clock and the streets were thronging with people who were going to lunch. But it didn't register in Mitsuki's mind. All she thought about was how she reacted when Takuto had supported her in the drama. Then, it hit her. It wasn't that he didn't care, but he just wanted to support her. _He knows how hard it is for a drama to come by…_

She broke into a run, sprinting to the park bench that Wakaouji-sensei had mentioned, but, when she arrived breathless and panting, she could no longer see Takuto there. She turned and ran to his house, her legs burning with the strenuous activity. She headed directly for his house, but when she saw that he wasn't there, she decided to go to his favourite place: the beach at where they were at.

Darting along the busy road, she watched as the people became less and less as she got closer and closer to the beach. Soon, there were only about ten people in the streets, and no one at the beach. Mitsuki could feel bitter disappointment settle into her stomach as she collapsed, panting and sweating on to the beach sand. She could feel her throat swelling up and a certain tell-tale warmth in her eyes.

Suddenly, she could hear a strange whisper. "Takuto?"

_Emit si ti_

"Takuto? Is that you?" she broke out in cold sweat.

_Derevoc eb llahs noom eht_

"Takuto. This isn't funny." She was really getting scared now. Even the temperature seemed to drop considerably. Everyone else on the sidewalk stopped as well, whispering to each other, some others glancing up nervously and walking away quickly.

_Reverof edaf llahs thgil si dna_

Mitsuki shivered, fear coursing through her like a fire. This was not Takuto's voice, this much she knew. It was some kind of hissing, as if a snake was talking, but the words were spoken so clearly that it was clear that it was no animal. But, despite her pounding heart and the strong fear, she could feel one part of her feeling somehow strangely satisfied and excited, and that made her feel all the more scared.

"Mitsuki?"

She whirled around, recognizing that voice at once. Takuto stood there, with the same leather jacket and jeans that he was wearing just a few moments ago. The only difference was the takoyaki in his mouth. "Takuto!" She jumped up and secured a lock-hold around his neck, much to his surprise. The hissing had stopped and all thoughts of it flew out of her mind as she buried her face in his neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"M-Mitsuki, what are you talking about?" he sounded genuinely curious. As Mitsuki leaned back, she could see his face. A worried expression had assumed its place in his eyes.

"The script," she said sheepishly, turning around and crossing her arms at the back. "I hadn't meant to get so angry…I just thought that, since you hated Ichii Take so much, and that we'd have to kiss, I thought you would get jealous and wouldn't let me. But when you responded so weakly, I thought you didn't care." She hurried through the words, blushing from embarrassment. Takuto stood behind her, surprised. Then, he smiled in relief.

"I'm also sorry. I didn't really consider you feelings, but I thought that you seemed to be really excited about it. I didn't want you to get out of this big chance just to satisfy my jealousy." He chuckled. "You've turned me into a masochist."

Mitsuki blinked, then growing warmth wrapped around her and a brilliant smile cracked on her face. Giggling madly, she resumed her choke-hold position. "Takuto, I really like you!" she said suddenly, beaming. Takuto cocked an eyebrow.

"What's with this suddenly?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

"Nothing. I'm just a little hyper." She jumped off and landed on the sand. She walked towards the sea and, for the first time since this morning, she felt total peace.

* * *

"Good morning!" Mitsuki said cheerfully. There were a few scattered hellos. The office was bustling. It was the first day of the filming of the drama and everyone was busy. Ooshige-san was just on the phone and got off sighing. A worried-looking Ooshige-san immediately dissolved into relief.

"Mitsuki!" She ran over and grabbed Mitsuki's shoulders and shook her a few times. Mitsuki's head flopped forwards and backwards.

O-Ooshige-san! I don't think my neck can take it…" She immediately let go and Mitsuki slid to the ground, sighing in relief. She looked up and smiled. Though it has been busy lately and she barely had any time to herself, constant messages from Takuto have kept her in high spirits. _Our relationships getting stronger_, she thought, giggling to herself.

Ooshige-san watched her carefully, a smile on her face. A smiling Mitsuki is always the best after all. Then, she changed into a more serious mood and bent down. "Mitsuki-chan. We have to go to the set now: there's something else I need to show you. Oh, and you'll be meeting Ichii Take today…" Ooshige-san continued to prattle on and Mitsuki smiled, following her dutifully. _I guess this is it_.

They walked along the corridor with Ooshige-san briefing her on her work for that day. A nervous excitement settled on her heart and every step she took made her heart thump. They soon turned a corner and found a two doors right in front of them, with music coming from within. _Why is this music so familiar…?_

"Oh dear, we're late." Ooshige-san opened the door quickly and the walked into the bright light.

Mitsuki covered her eyes, and when she was able to get used to the lighting, she looked up to see a familiar grinning face. Her mouth fell open. "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

**Mitsuki: **That's all I say? Who am I even talking about?

**Takuto:** Is it me?

**Ichii Take: **No way, it's got to be me.

**Ooshige-san: **Do I know the person?

**Me: **STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS

**Mitsuki**: But I'm the one who's saying this right? So I should know

**Takuto:** It might be me so I should also know

**Ichii Take: **I just said! It's definitely not you

**Ooshige-san**: I'm thristy...

**Me: **TT...

Wait for the next chapter :DDDDD You'll find out then

and the words will start to make a little more sense, unless you've figured it out already xP

Ciao x3


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

HII :D Here's chapter 5 xP Have Fun!

**Mitsuki: **Yay :) Now I can know who I meet, right?

**Takuto: **I still think it's me

**Ichii Take: **I said-

**Me: **JUST READ

* * *

_Mitsuki covered her eyes, and when she was able to get used to the lighting, she looked up to see a familiar grinning face. Her mouth fell open. "What are you doing here?!"_

Takuto grinned. "I think you've forgotten who you're talking to." He wore his usual attire, but seemed to be better-groomed than usual. His hair was tied back, as always, with a little blue ribbon. Mitsuki frowned briefly at his slightly proud voice.

"And that would be…? A potato?" she said, wanting to annoy him with ignorance. It was successful. In a moment, his face turned slightly red and he glared at her for a second.

"I'm a musician too. I'm here to compose songs for _your _movie." He said, half-annoyed. Takuto continued to glare at her, until Mitsuki's expression turned blank. His anger was immediately replaced by a worried look.

Mitsuki blinked once, a smile widening on her face. "You're composing?" She said breathlessly with excitement. Takuto chuckled.

"Yeah." With a squeal, she jumped, her face lighted up with excitement and pleasure. Takuto's compositions were the songs she usually liked singing the most. They were emotional, some happy, some sad, but good enough that it would capture any person's attention. They were the most well-received ones.

Ooshige watched the exchange with interest, pleased with her decision. Now, as Mitsuki continued to jump around excitedly, Takuto bore the most gentle expression for the girl he loved so much. The day before, she remembered Takuto charging into the meeting room where she and Sakashi-san were discussing about the movie filming times.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"…So you are completely full next week's Tuesday? I need that time." Sakashi-san huffed._

_"Well, we can try to work it out." Ooshige's nervousness was under control and not shown, just as a professional should._

_"Very well. How about-" At that moment, the door slammed open with a bang, with a panting Takuto standing there._

_"Takuto-kun!" Ooshige yelped in surprise, standing up so quickly that the chair fell back._

_"Who are you? What are you doing?" Sakashi-san asked, his voice outraged. Takuto waited for a moment, catching his breath before walking over determinedly to Sakashi-san._

_"Here." He threw down a pile of music sheets. Ooshige looked over them. They were the most recent songs he had composed for Mitsuki. She looked up to him, surprised, but he did not meet her eyes. "I want to compose for the move 'Love Canon'."_

_Ooshige's mouth dropped open with shock. Sakashi-san blinked and frowned. "I'm afraid we already have a composer, and this is too important for a young child like you. One of the most important parts of this play are the songs that will be sung and played by Mitsuki-chan and Take-kun."_

_Takuto gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Just look at the music and consider it. Please."_

_Sakashi sighed in desperation. "Very well." He flicked through the quickly, opening his mouth to criticize, but he immediately stopped as he recognized this song. "Wait. Wasn't this 'Pure Soul' that Full Moon sang at her last concert?' He stopped and looked up, his eyes calculating. After a tense silent moment, he nodded his head once, sharply.

* * *

  
_

Ooshige sighed from the nervous memory. Looking back at the young couple, their excitedness had turned into their usual bickering, about the songs to that Takuto would be composing.

"I still think it's better to let the director decide." Takuto sighed in clear annoyance.

"But we can think about it, can't we?" Mitsuki frowned, unhappy with his opinion. She continued to watch the couple argue with each other, but clearly for fun.

"Can you move aside? You're blocking the way." A deep, annoyed voice said behind her. Ooshige jumped and turned around. Behind her, she could hear the bickering halt to a sudden stop as all three of them turned to look at their guest.

There was no doubt about it. His dark sunglasses lay on his sleek, shiny brown-gold hair and his liquid brown eyes were cold. He wore the clothes of a professional model: flashy and very eye-catching. It was a white formal collar shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and he wore dark, expensive jeans with a golden lining. His posture radiated 'I don't care', and his chin was held up high with pride. He bore an expression that clearly stated his boredom.

"I-I-I-" Ooshige stammered, her voice high.

"I.Chii.Ta.Ke. Jeez, you can't even say my name right? What kind of staff are you? I might as well tell the director to fire you right now." He sighed in desperation.

"I-I'm very sorry!" Ooshige said, immediately bowing in apology. Her face was red with embarrassment. The other three guys of the popular boy band snickered behind their leader.

"Hey! What is with your attitude?" Mitsuki stormed up to the boy. She was barely half his size, but her barely concealed anger was frightening. "I don't care who you are, but don't speak to my manager like that! She didn't even do anything wrong!" Ichii Take stared at her for a few seconds, clearly surprised at the tone of her voice. Then he smirked. Takuto glowered at him behind Ooshige, worried for Mitsuki.

Ichii looked over her once. And another time. Then sighed in a despairing manner. "This is the thing that I have to act with? How disappointing." He smirked at her again. Mitsuki's face turned red with anger and grit her teeth. Takuto also growled warningly, turning Ichii's attention to him. "Oh, look! She has a little doggy following her. How cute." There were more snickers.

"You-" Mitsuki started.

"All right! All staff, actors and audio personels, gather around here!" Mr. Sakashi's voice, full of command and control echoed through the set area. Ichii Take walked off without a second glance back, leaving an outraged Mitsuki, a guilty-looking Ooshige-san and a worried Takuto behind.

Mitsuki immediately tried her best to calm herself down, giving a brief smile to Ooshige and grinning to Takuto. She grabbed his hand and ran off, dragging him behind her. Almost immediately the bickering started again. Ooshige, after recovering herself, giggled and sighed. She slapped both her cheeks swiftly, earning a few glances in her direction. _All right! Let's shape myself up!_ She darted forward after them and headed to the meeting.

* * *

"All right. Today is our first shoot, so let's get as much done as possible. We don't have much time. Everyone will introduce themselves and then we shall carry on." Mr. Sakashi's expression was stern and he gave off an aura that clearly showed he would not accept any mistakes. Mitsuki felt slightly intimidated.

"Hai." Ichii accepted and he stood up, smiling brilliantly. Mitsuki blinked at his complete change in attitude. "I'm Ichii Take, from the group Black Roses. I will be one of the main leads. I look forward to working with all of you." His voice radiated pure sincerity, and his brown eyes no longer look cold and distant, but warm and kind. Mitsuki nearly thought she was hallucinating, but after rubbing her eyes, his brilliant smile was still on his face even as he sat back down. Sighing, she stood up and also smiled warmly.

"Kouyama Mitsuki desu. I am otherwise known as Full Moon. I am also one of the main leads. I look forward you working with all of you." There were a few titters, but it died down quickly. Everyone introduced themselves in turn, some sounding more bored than others. When Takuto introduced himself, she couldn't help but feel proud of him, her smile bigger than before and her face flushed. Ichii Take watched her out of the corner of his eye. He smirked quietly to himself. _This is going to get interesting…Kouyama Mitsuki_.

* * *

YAY :D Chapter 5 is FINISHED

Next chapter is going to be…much more eventful than this, don't worry xP

**Minniemouslover: ** Thanks for always reviewing :DD Probably why I'm keeping this going xP

**Highturo-kun112: **Thanks as well :) I also love this pairing xDD So CUTE!

The rest of you:

REVIEW PLEASE

Thanks


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hii :D Chapter 6 is here^^ Haha

Sry for the wait :) and to all to who reviewed, thanks!

* * *

_When Takuto introduced himself, she couldn't help but feel proud of him, her smile bigger than before and her face flushed. Ichii Take watched her out of the corner of his eye. He smirked quietly to himself. This is going to get interesting…Kouyama Mitsuki

* * *

_

The staff ran around the set, all focused on their own business. The air of excitement was invigorating, particularly for Mitsuki. She sat by the side of the set, reading the script, trying to remember the first bit. Even though she was incredibly excited for this, it did not change the fact that she was nervous. Her first acting job, a big part of her career…she shivered worriedly. If only Takuto was here…but he was taken away by the special effects coordinator to deal with the music. She blushed happily. It was really nice to see Takuto being treated as a normal staff, and not shunned just because he was young. An unexpected smile rose to her face dreamily.

"That's professional." A voice snorted beside her. She froze unpleasantly, then sighed.

"Just leave me alone, Ichii Take." She said in a completely emotionless voice. _Don't let him gloat about anything, don't let him gloat…_

"You know, you don't have to say my whole name." He replied in the same tone. Mitsuki rolled her eyes and returned her concentration to the script, her brows furrowing. It wasn't long before the director called for attention again.

"All right, everyone, get ready for the first scene. Mitsuki-chan, Take-kun, are you ready?" Mitsuki jumped up.

"Hai!" She said energetically. Then glared at Take when she realized he wasn't saying anything. He scanned for a moment more before standing and smiling a killer smile.

"Hai." He said in a smooth voice. Mitsuki felt goose-bumps rise on her arm again. Shooting a glare at his back, she stalked off towards the set, taking a deep breath to calm her agitated nerves. She closed her eyes, thinking of her favourite song to raise her morale.

"Oi." A voice said right in front of her. She gasped and her eyes flew open. "Gyaaaaah!" She screamed and fell backwards off the little step. Eyes turned her way and some giggles resounded through the room. She winced and held onto her dress, attempting to hide her panties. "Ta-Takuto!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, what am I, a monster?" Then he chuckled. Mitsuki sat back up with much effort and pouted as he continued laughing. Her memory immediately flashed her back to the time when she thought everything had fallen apart, her façade, her singing career, everything. But when she was discouraged, it was him who cheered her up immensely, giving her the courage to continue on. She couldn't help but smile fondly as the scenes flashed through her head.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked cautiously. Mitsuki shooked herself out of the stupor.

"Nothing. Just some memories." A sudden idea popped up in her head. "You remember, don't you? You know, when you were a shinigami and when my 16 year old and 12 year old self got found out. You saved me. Remember?" She hurried through the words with a false sense of hope.

"Mitsuki…" Takuto said hesitantly. The flame of hope flickered. "Sorry, but you've already told me that joke before, and its not really making much of an effect now." He said sheepishly. The flame was snuffed out in an instant, and it took all of Mitsuki's strength to keep smiling.

"A-Aah…I see. Well, we better get going." Mitsuki turned around, allowing her face to fall freely now that she was out of Takuto's line of sight. She hurried around to the back of the set and leaned back, biting her lip. _I knew it wouldn't work. I've tried so much already. But why am I still so upset?_ A single tear ran its course down her rose-red cheeks. After taking a deep shuddering breath, she sighed, relaxing her shoulders and neck so that she could close her eyes and just calm down.

Unknown to her, at the side, Ichii Take watched the whole exchange silently, absorbing every word with interest apparent on his face. _Shinigami, ne?_

_

* * *

  
_

The darkness enveloped the room, all the heavy curtains drawn. A single man sat in a black cushioned chair, fit for a CEO of one of the highest companies. He had both his elbows rested on the mahogany table. His head lay comfortably on his fists as he waited quietly in the darkness. His face was completely shrouded. There was a rough sound of breathing by his side, made by a Rottweiler dog, panting from its most recent, exciting chase. The only other furniture in the room were two other such luxurious couches and a single coffee table. There was one heavy metal door on the other side of the wall. There were no windows

Suddenly, there was a bright light that flashed once, and when it turned to darkness once more, four shadow-cloaked people stood there, their heads bowed down in respect. "Talk." The man in the shadows said in a gruff, demanding voice.

A strange hissing sound filled the silent air, conforming words difficult to catch.

"The Full Moon has not yet been found, but our previous work on the Sun has greatly improved our chances. Soon, it will be the time of the Crescent, then we will be able to destroy the moon."

"Too slow." The man said in a dangerously calm voice. His aura allowed no excuses. "You are positive the prophecy will pass, correct?" He pressed a single button on the side. On the wall, the carved words lighted up.

_Emit si ti_

_Derevoc eb llahs noom eht_

_Reverof edaf llahs thgil si dna_

"You do realize what this means, correct?" the man continued. He pressed the button once more. And the carved words glowed brightly, flying to other places.

_It is time_

_The moon shall be covered_

_And its light shall fade forever_

The four cloaked-shadows all dropped down to one knee quickly, bowing their heads in apology. "We apologize greatly, My Lord"

The man sighed. "I'll have to send someone else. Someone more reliable." He snapped his fingers, and another light flashed in the room. This time, there was another boy, his face also shrouded by the darkness.

"Agent Janus. I'm sure you are ready?" the man's voice was still very calm.

"Of course. I've been waiting for some action." the teenage boy smirk seemed to break through the darkness.

"Then. Four shadows. Accompany Agent Janus to break down the Moon. She will be the key to unlock everything. You must find her before she breaks the seal. If she does, the Dark Moon wil not be able to rise again. Also," he smiled slowly stretched across his face. "try to get the sun to. He'll be useful."

"Yes, My Lord." The five voices said clearly. Another flash of light and the people were gone.

* * *

Hey, R&R people :D

Hope you enjoyed~

Sorry for the long wait, btw, but now its Christmas so I have more time now. I'll update soon, so stay tuned :D


End file.
